Legend of Zelda: Hero of Worlds
by DDarrien
Summary: An Original Zelda story. Gannondorf has been sealed in Darkworld 300 years, but now he has been freed. Only Link, the desendent of the Hero of time can stop him from gathering the three Triforce and bring darkness to Hyrule. most characters are original.
1. Chapter 1

History of Hyrule:

The Triforce: three mystical and sacred artifacts that are the very embodiment of Creators of Hyrule. The essence Din the goddess of Power with that of the Triforce of Power; Nayru of wisdom, whom the Triforce of Wisdom is contained of that said goddess; and Farore the last of the goddess and the deity of courage, bestowed her powers into the Triforce of Courage. It is said that by gathering together all three mystical artifacts together the goddesses will descend from the sacred realm and grant the desire of the one who is in possession of the one who gathered the three powers. It is because of this that numerous of times in history forces, both good and evil, fought to obtain its divine powers.

300 years ago a gerudo male named Guano defected from his tribe, stealing a sacred trident from the tomb of a former sage. This cursed the would-be thief, turning him into a demonic boar: the incarnation of the god of greed. However as a powerful magician himself Guano was able to overwhelm the curse and revert to his former form. He them set out, becoming stronger, more powerful, and soon became the king of thieves becoming known far and wide as Ganondorf the king of Evil. Eventually, through manipulating, his knowledge of Hyrule, and murders, He discovered obtained the Triforce of Power for himself. It soon became clear to everyone that he was after the other two to further his goal to overthrow the ruling family of Hyrule and rule it all.

Ganondorf even went as far as to create a mirror world of Hyrule to train his soldiers to better them for the eventual conquest.

It was then that the seven sages manage to get the Triforce of power from him and used a wish to seal the evil lord and his army in this "dark world." Unfortunately the gerudo thief's power grew to the point he practically became a god, and thus was unable to be completely killed. He vowed that one day he'll escape his prison and finish his goal. It was predicted that only the descendant of the hero of time can destroy the evil king, so it was decided that while the Triforce of Power is sealed inside of a temple, the Triforce of wisdom is to be passed on to the first born daughter of the royal family. As for the Triforce of Courage it was to be born with a child whose destiny is to slay Ganondorf and save Hyrule.

Prologue:

It was storming that night, Hyrule haven't seen a storm like this in years. Thunder clapped as a mysterious figure moved across the plains towards a large house. It was the house of a Hylian knight, the captain of the kingdom's guard to be exact. The cloaked stranger's minions already slaughtered most of the servants and have the knight and his family cornered towards the end of the house. He chuckled as he approached the entrance of the house. Suddenly a horse burst from the other side that wasn't being guarded by his soldiers. It was a Hylian woman carrying a young infant rode into the dark forest, and the howling storm. "AFTER THEM!!" the cloaked figure screamed. "You will not harm my child!" exclaimed the knight. He held his sword in his left hand and a large shield in his right. The Cloaked figure laughed as he turned to the scene. His minions were massacred, but the warrior was injured and exhausted. "Agahnim, I should have know you are the one who was behind this!!" the knight staggered a little but kept his sword up ready to fight to his last breath. "I am to guess your were the so called dark priest that been rumored to go around, preaching blasphemy and destruction!" Agahnim chuckled as he begain gathering energy into his palm. "It seems the Triforce of courage has elluded me, for now anyway, but!..." The energy transformed into a spear that burned bright green. "My God will take over all of Hyrule." The knight then stood fully errect, despite his wounds and spoke, " I am Lemunus, Captain of the Knights guard of Hyrule, desend of the Hero of Time, father of Link: the choosen one and the born bearer of the Triforce of Courage as the new Hero of Time! I may die here tonight, but as long as my son draws breath he will make sure you and your master, and all of evil are sent back to the pits of darkness from they came from! He will the one to save Hyrule, I swear uppon my sword!" Agahnim then fired a charged blast smashing through the sword, killing the brave knight. "We shall see," he said turning around and walking out of the mannor, which began to burn as the evil wizard set fire to it with a magical spell, "We'll see." His laughter sounded over the roaring flames.

Meanwhile two fairies were watching the whole event from a safe distance. One was a large fairy, she glowed brightly with large butterfly-like wings, her clothings were like that of nobility, and she wore a crown of flowers on her long ping hair which grew to her back. This was Venus, the queen of the fairies. Flying next to her was the a small fairy dressed in a simple gown, yet has the same pink hair as the great fairy. "Navi," Venus spoke at last. "Yes mama?" the little fairy said in a tiny child-like voice. " Go with the child. Keep him and that servant safe, untill they reach the Ordon village. Then watch over the child in secret until the time comes for destiny to play her hand, reveal yourself to him and take him to meet the princess Zelda." "Yes, mama!" navi said before transforming into a ball of winged energy and zooming off to forfill her mission. Venus then disappered in as small flash.

Years later…..

A young boy ran through the streets of Ordon, he was no more than 10, yet the older kids often bully him, he wore a patched, light brown tunic, with dark brown pants. His hair was long and dark brown, which his pointed ears stood out off. He was one of the few hylians in the village, with the rest of the human kids always looking down oh him. "Where's big brother?" he though as he ran. "GET THAT FREAK!" the young boy turned to see five bullies chaing him. The boy then triped and fell. He tried to scramble and get back in balance, but the bullies were on top of him, they cornered him, each with an evil grin on their face. "looks like got you, you pointed ear freak!" They were about to kick him, when suddenly one of them gave a strartling cry of shock and pain, 'OW! What the?..." "Leave him alone!!" A tall figure stood over them, A older hylian of 16 who wore the same clothes as the hylian and the bullies, save for the red bandanna around his neck. In his right hand as a slingshot, with his left hand drawing and aiming the pebbles. He stood heroicly on small cliff above the road where the group were, his back towards the sun he, then jumped down to the road and drew his wooden sword with his left had from his back. "Big brother!" the 10 year old boy said happily and relieved as he looked at his saivor. "Leave Colin alone, and go do something useful, or would you like to fight me in a sword match again?" The Bullies gulped. They knew that the hylian infront of them, Link, was the best swordsman of the village. He can even best the swordsmith, whom trained him in the art. They each tried to fight him, even together in a group with swords, but he soundly defeat them all, without so much as a scrach on him. They ran from him, terrified having to fight that "monster" again, as one boy thought.

"Thanks Link." Colin said smiling at his brother. Link smiled as he and Colin gathered fire wood in the forrest for the party tonight, celebrating the aniversery of the village's founding. "You need to learn to protect yourself, I mean I won't be there to look after you always." "I know, but…" Colin sadly said as he put more sticks in his basket. " I wish I was brave like you…" "I believe you are! In fact how many times have you been in the dark forrest by yourself? Those bullies wouldn't go in there even for a silver rupee appiece!" Colin laughed then, "I guess so, but that's because your there near by." Link laughed, "And what if I wasn't? I mean I'm 16 now, that means I'm old enough to explore Hyrule. I'm tired of just staying around the same place." "But what about me, or mama? Who's going to protect her?" Colin said worried. He knew that most boys Links age leave Ordon to explore the world. That was natural of course, but what he was worried about that his big brother would go away and never return. "Of course I'll come back and vist, silly!" Link said with a stern look, but try to hold back the laughter. "I'll come back and tell you of all my adventures and exploits, as long as you practice your sword-skills!" "OK!!" Colin said smilling, "And I'll protect mama, like you do!" Link smiled as Colin ran off with his wood. It was seven years that his parents died of a diesease that claimed a lot of lives, So link's own adopted mother adopted and raised Colin herself. Link himself was the son of a great Hylian general who was killed by some raiding thieves, his mother passed on a child birth a year before that incendent, that's what Mylia, his "mother" said on his 15th birthday. In fact that's why Link wants to leave so badily, to follow in his fathers footsteps, and to find those responsible to bring them to justice. Link finish gathering wood and begain to leave the forrest. Suddenlly he felt like he was being watched. "Who's there?" He said looking around. Nothing. Suddenlly his left hand started to glow, Link looked at the suddenly glowing Triforce symbol on the back of his hand. It was the left triangle that glowed the brightest. "What the…." He then desided to go ask the village elder about it. Meanwhile a fairy who had been watching Link from affar saw the symbol. He gleefully followed him, but not before noticing a group of moblins draging an unconcous figure through the dark forrest, it was the young boy that Link was talking to earlier. She then hurried to go tell the Hylian teen of the news. After all it was time to save the world anyway.

The adventure begins part 1.

As the people of Ordon gathered together around the large bonfire in the middle of the village square later that night, Link could not help but notice that something in the air was not right. The villagers sat around the huge fire, partying and celebrating, everyone was joyful. The shaman looked on, smiling as he to stories to eager looking children, their eyes full of wonder. Mylia, who was sitting among the elders talking about things past, notice a hurring Link, whom was on his way to speak with the village shaman. "Have you seen Colin?" She asked. She wore a long emerald green dress, with flower linings. She was human, with long silver hair and a youthful appearance: despite being in her late 40's, she looks as if she was half her age. "Uh…no mam, I though he was with you." The Shaman came over to the elders and most of the people gathered in around. "You were looking for me?" He asked the Hylian youth. Before Link could answer, a fairy came flying out of nowhere. "LIIIINNNKKK!!" The light disappered showing her human-like appearance. Suddenlly everyone looked towards the scene. "Your friends been captured by moblins!" The fairy shouted. Everyone gasped, "Colin, No!" Mylin screamed. "Warriors, gather-." before one of the village warriors could finish the fairy screamed, "NOOOO!! Only Link must go!!" The village stared with confusion. "Why Link?" spoke the shaman, courious. "Because," spoke the fairy as she magiclly lifted Link's left hand for everyone to see, "He's the choosen one!" Suddenlly the symbol on his hand glowed. "The Triforce of Curage!" exclamed the Shaman. The villagers began to wisper amoungst themselves. "Triforce?" Link asked puzzled, he suddelly felt very important. "We don't have time! Comon' Link!" the fairy said. Link could not help but to ask, "Who are you?" The fairy gave a puzzled look, then giggled. "Oh how rude of me, I was so exited when the triforce glowed earlier. I'm Navigator, or Navi for short. That's what mama calles me!" Link then smiled, "Then show me where Colin is." "Wait Link," Said the Swordsmith. He handed Link a sword and shield. "I was hoping to give this to you on your birthday, but it seems like it could be of use to you now." "And take this lamp" The shaman said giving a glowing latern to Link. "Its magically run but it will go out and will take time to recharge, depending on how you use it." "Thank you," Link said as he walked towards the dark forrest. "Wait Link," Shouted Mylin. She handed Link a bottle of Red potion. "Please stay safe, and bring Colin back to me!" She said with tears in her eyes. "Link gave her a heroic smile, "Of course! Navi, lead the way!" Navi then turned into a ball of glowing light and flown ahead, and Link followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Links Adventure pt2:

As he ran deeper into the forest, the light began to dim as the sun set over the horizon. "This way, Link, hurry!" Navi shouted as she zoomed ahead. The pair suddenly ran into a dead end. The path ended outside the forest temple, the colossal building stretched into the star dotted heavens, the aged building seemed to have became one with nature, as its pillars covered in vines, and in front trees grew around the entrance. What stood out the most that in front of the temple was an age-worn statue of the Triforce and the three golden goddesses rested a cage with a young boy in it. "COLIN!" Link cried out as he ran toward the captive. "La...Link…?" the boy said groggily, suddenly he became alert. "LINK, IT'S A TRAP!!" Colin shouted, but too late! A group of moblins, armed with clubs and scimitars appeared, each ready to kill. Not an ounce of fear was shown across links features as he readied his sword in his left hand and his shield in his right. The moblins each rushed towards him, but just as the Hylian warrior prepared to engage with his foes time stopped. Suddenly a Knight appeared in front of Link, who gave a cry of shock. _Link_, it said as if speaking via the wind with a comforting tone. Link knew he had no need to fear the spirit. In fact, Link knew exactly who this spirit was. _Do not be afraid. My blood, my father's blood, his fore father's blood as well as that of the hero of time is surging through your veins. You posses the Triforce that as proof of your destiny, and that's why the moblins kidnapped your friend, to get to you, my son. _Link looked at his had, the mysterious crest glowed, shining brightly, illuminating the darkened area. _Link Listen to me, for I will pass on to you a move that were crafted by the knights of Hyrule. _Suddenly link found himself in a mysterious area surrounded by fog. _Link what I am about to teach you is but one of ten moves that surely defeat any number foes._ The deceased warrior suddenly appears with a sword at hand. The spirit then stretched his sword to his side and a small light ran to the tip of the blade. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried the spirit as he spun in a deadly circle for a few seconds. _By gathering your strength at the end of the blade, and in a circular flash, your not only able to catch enemies off guard, but your able to break any shielding and deal great amount to damage to those in range. It's called the _Spin Attack_, _Spoke the ghost, _you try._ Suddenly he multiplied himself, surrounding the young hero. Link then closed his eyes and began gathering energy to the tip of his blade. _Find certain stones and play the tune you hear they play with the wind. May fate smile on you and you succeed in you quest my son._ Link suddenly was ready with his attack as the spirits doppelgangers closed in on him. Link suddenly unleashed the furry of his Spin Attack with a mighty cry. "HUH-HUUAAAAH!!" He roared as his attack hit the doppelgangers. However it wasn't really the doppelganger of the spirit. Rather it was the moblins that were caught in the maddened whirlwind. Some of the moblins that were knocked back, tried to stagger up, each stunned. Link tightened his grip on his sword and then went to work: hacking, slashing, and stabbing Moblins left and right. After the fight, the corpses of the fallen foes then vanish into smoke, as all monsters composed of magic usually do. Link, as he usually does after a victory, then swung his sword in the air military style, before sheathing it on his back. Navi picked the locks to the cage, freeing Colin from his prison. "Wow link! Amazing, that was so cool!!" He said hugging his big brother. Link smiled as he returned the hug, relieved that Colin was ok, and not hurt. "Oh, Link I found this earlier. I was going to give it to you before those bullies start chasing me, but forgot about it when you rescued me." He handed Link an ancient looking ocarina. It wasn't unusual, save for the symbol of the Triforce on the mouth piece. "I remembered it just now. I'm sorry…." "Its ok, Colin really," Link said taking the ocarina. "I'm just glad you're safe."

As the two walked down the path following Navi towards Ordon, when suddenly a voice called out to Link. The Hylian turned to see who it was, ready for a fight. "Um…what is it?" asked Colin. "_Link…_"The voice called again, this time more loudly. Suddenly, Link felt relax, having heard this voice before. The Hylian then began walking towards the voice, deeper into the forest, with Colin and Navi following him. They then reach a clearing in the woods, to reveal the source of the voice. It was the Deku tree, the guardian of the forest. The Deku tree was a giant oak tree that towered over the other trees in the forest not only that had a face of an old man. "Ah, Link! So destiny calls at last! You have became the age where your able to leave and embark on a perilous quest that will push you to your limit and wills." Suddenly he began laughing at the expression of Link's face. "You not need worry, young child. You have friends to help aid you on your quest, and not to mention the winds of the hero on your side." He paused and closed his "Eyes" as if taking a deep thought. He then began to speak, "As a hero, you mustn't start your adventures without the proper gear to go out with. Take out the ocarina in your possession." Link obeyed the wise tree spirit, suddenly it began glowing. "That is a mystical ocarina… Link, play this song that the wind plays as it whistles through my branches. The young teen began to listen to the winds. _The song sounded so familiar…_ Link thought, and suddenly he found himself play the song on the ocarina, as if instinctively the knowing notes to the song. As he played the song, a light surrounded him, with a glowing circle of light began under his feet. Colin and Navi stared in amazement as their friend kept playing the mystical song. Suddenly the circular light shot up engulfing Link in magical bright energy, lighting the entire forest. It then faded, leaving behind a newly clothed link. He now wore a chain-mail vest under a green tunic, a hand guard on his left hand, and a long green cap on top of his head. After link finished playing, he stared at his gloved left hand; the Triforce of Courage glowed through the leather, shining brightly. "Link, you bear the clothes that past 'heroes' once wore including the hero of time himself. You bear the same fate, in name, spirit, and now clothes." Link suddenly felt like he could do anything, and take on any challenge. "Link…" The hero turned to Colin's voice, only to see that the entire village had been there all along, watching the events take place. "Link, I, the Deku tree, have watched over the forest and you, along with Navi, who is to help you on your quest. You bear the nobility and humbleness of the heroes of lifetimes past, your valor and strength are well-known, as well as your swordsmanship. You are the rightful bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and the heir of the Knights of Hyrule. You are the one destined to save all of Hyrule from Ganon's evil. Link, succeed in bring peace to Hyrule, and may the way of the hero guide your path." The great tree then grew silent. As Link walked towards the crowd, they clapped and patted the hero. Even the girls squealed as Link passed by, to his amusement. Navi flew behind the young warrior saying, "Ok, let's not let the fame and glory get to your head Mr.!" 'I know, I know, but dark times are ahead so it's a good thing for people to keep there morals up, you know." Navi thought about it for a moment. "Good point." As they began to travel out side the village a voice ran out from behind the two. "Wait, Linnnk!" He turned to see Mylia, his adoptive mother running to the warrior, carrying a bottle of red liquid. "Link, it's a dangerous world out there, so take this bottle of red potion." Link accepted the gift, placing it in his sack. "Link, seeing you like this," she sighed, "You remind me of your father so much." "Mom…" Link began, "Thank you. I promise I'll comeback." She smiled and hugged the boy she raised. "Hey Link!!" They both turned to see Colin holding a small sword and a shield in the same fashion of his older brother, swinging it in the air. "I'll protect Mom, and practice my sword-skills, so when you do comeback I'll be a warrior, like you!" Link smiled and drew his sword and pointed towards Colin. "It's a promise!" He then backed away from Mylia and swung his sword in the air roaring, "HUH-HUUUUAAAAH!" as the sword flashed. "Cummon Link, quit foolin' around!!" Link then began running after the fairy, waving good bye to Mylia and Colin as they waved back.

Mean while far away in a cave deep in a cavern near the castle of Hyrule, a cloaked figure bowed to an emerald statue of a boar-like beast as if in worship. It bared a trident in its right hand, with the Triforce etched on the top of its enclosed fist. Only the top triangle of the Triforce symbol was of gold color. In front of the statue a bright green flame glowed brightly, illuminating the cavern. "The chosen one of the gods has begun to move, master" the cloaked figure spoke to the flame. The piercing red eyes of an evil being appeared in the flames, burning as brightly as the flames itself. "Excellent…now, Agahnim, it's time to set the plan into motion!" "Yes my master!" The laughter of the evil being in the flames echoed throughout the cavern.


End file.
